


Пан или пропал

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.





	Пан или пропал

Вега прекрасно знал, что такое страх — сполна изведал его на Фел Прайме. А на Тучанке, прыгая вместе с Шепард и Гаррусом между десятком Тварей, Жнецом и Калрос, и вовсе едва не наложил в штаны. Но даже там не поддавался панике: делал, что требовалось, и выкладывался на всю катушку.

То есть, никакой он не трус, так?

Так почему же он уже пятую минуту тупо пялился в свой омни-тул, не решаясь набрать выпытанный у Лолы номер?

Ладно, если Кармен просто его пошлет. А если не пошлет?

— Maldito sea todo, — пробурчал он. — Гори оно все! — и все-таки отправил вызов.

— Кто это? — спросила Джек вместо приветствия.

От ее низкого с хрипотцой голоса по хребту снова пробежали мурашки.

— Хэй, Кармен! Это Джеймс. Э-э, Вега. На вечеринке ты пообещала, что сходишь со мной на «Армакс Арену»... Помнишь?

Он почти ненавидел себя за эту проклятую неуверенность в голосе. И почему опция «герой-любовник» включалась у него только тогда, когда он не имел в виду ничего такого? Рядом с Трией Вега тоже превращался в полного придурка.

Он отмахнулся от этого имени, как и от привычного холодного лезвия, провернувшегося в грудине.

— Какая еще, в жопу, Кармен?.. А-а, это ты, здоровяк. Ни хрена я не помню, я ж нажралась тогда, как сучка. Да и ты трезвеньким не выглядел. Но набить кому-то морду, даже виртуальную, это я всегда «за». Встретимся через час.

Джек не врала — она действительно не видела разницы между виртуальными и настоящими врагами и рвала противников в клочья, вопя яростно и ликующе. Кипела мощью и ненавистью, как вулкан. Шла напролом безудержным цунами. Будто не человек — стихия.

Этим и покорила.

В глазах Веги намертво отпечаталась чертова прорва Жнецов, окружающих Землю. Он не мог не понимать, как призрачны шансы человечества и всей остальной галактики. Но выполнял долг солдата и шел за Лолой, потому что это была Лола, а не потому, что верил в их победу. Он остро осознавал собственную смертность и дрался, чтобы отсрочить этот момент. Радость боя ради боя была ему неведома.

Пока он не встретил Джек.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты своих цыплят в саппорт отпросила, — брякнул Джеймс, когда они отдыхали в баре после второго, довольно напряженного матча. — Ты ж в тактике вообще фишку не рубишь. Чему ты их там научить могла.

— Да уж, не тупой солдафон, который даже срать по команде ходит, — огрызнулась она. — А тебе, как посмотрю, все жмет, что биотик любого бугая по стенке размажет? 

— Выглядит биотика покрасочнее. — Вега кивнул и разлил остатки пива из бутылки. — Бу-бум, ба-бах! Как фейерверк на День Независимости.

— Уж твоя-то пукалка максимум на петарду тянет. — Джек ухмыльнулась и припала к своей кружке.

Он так залюбовался тем, как ходит кадык под ее татуированной кожей, что едва не забыл выпить сам.

— Не пялься на горло. Сиськи ниже, — хохотнула Джек.

— Да куда ни посмотри, везде хорошо, — буркнул Вега, чем вызвал новый язвительный смешок.

Джеймс окончательно расстроился и почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть уши. Фраза вышла какой-то неуважительной.

— Не то чтобы я все время на тебя пялился... — А вот это с его стороны было наглой ложью. И уж лжи-то Кармен точно не заслуживала. — По крайней мере, не специально.

Даже ему самому было противно слушать этот жалкий лепет. Dios mio, что он несет?

— Ну, нахер. Только не говори, что ты на меня запал! — Насмешка во взгляде Джек мешалась с любопытством.

Это обнадеживало, и Вега немного воспрял.

— Ха! Да всем известно, что я запал на твои татухи... — начал было он и осекся.

Если он продолжит в том же духе, в лучшем случае Джек его отошьет, а в худшем он ляпнет что-то такое, что сделает ей больно. Единственным выходом было говорить то, что он по-настоящему думал. Проклятый страх вернулся, связал его желудок узлом, но Джеймс сглотнул и приказал себе: «Отставить жевать сопли, лейтенант!». А потом продолжил, словно сиганул с верхотуры без прыжкового ранца:

— Но вообще-то ты и без них клевая. Окончательно чокнутая. Светишься, как сверхновая, даже без биотики. Знаешь небось, как других рядом с тобой корежит, будто ты их током лупишь? Ну и, понятное дело, ты охрененно красивая и... — Вега улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривой: — ...добрая. Так что, да, запал.

— До-обрая? — Глаза Джек широко распахнулись.

Удивленная, она была еще восхитительнее. Джеймс решил, что ему стоит делать так почаще. Но потом на ее лицо вернулась привычная презрительная гримаса:

— Ну, знаешь... Такого дерьма мне еще никто не говорил! Чего это тебе, блядь, в башку втемяшилось?

Вега пожал плечами, прикидывая, не сбежать ли ему еще за пивом. Но решил, что это все-таки будет трусостью, и проворчал:

— Я же был в Гриссомской академии, когда ты учеников спасала. Ну и вот. Все увидел.

Джек фыркнула и отвернулась:

— А, да. Были там с Шепард пара доходяг.

Повисла пауза. Веге почему-то показалось, что смутился тут не он один. Хотя, скорее всего, именно показалось.

— Еще раунд? — предложил Джеймс с напускной жизнерадостностью. — «Цербер» и Коллекционеров мы уже побили, пора начистить рыло Жнецам.

— Вега, ты, пиздец, чудик. — Джек смерила его очередным удивленным взглядом. — Ты же трахаться хотел? Бери бухло и вызывай аэрокар. Поедем к тебе — Эн-Э чужих терпеть не может, порвет на тряпки.

По идее, он должен был обрадоваться, да только на душе стало так паршиво, словно туда нагадил пыжак. Джеймс покачал головой и заставил себя посмотреть ей в глаза:

— Речь не о том, чего хочу я, Кармен, а о том, чего хочешь ты. Если хочешь, чтоб я не лез и вообще отвял — я отвяну. Вот только подачек мне не надо.

— А, гордый, — сказала она, помолчав. — Ну и черт с тобой.

Тишина, наступившая после этой фразы, ультимативно требовала, чтобы ее нарушили, но Вега будто онемел. И когда он решил, что все пропало, и Джек уже не скажет ему ничего и никогда, она проворчала:

— Пошли, в покер сыграем, что ли. Спорим, я оставлю тебя без штанов?

— Ха! Как бы тебе самой по Цитадели голышом не прогуляться! — воскликнул Вега с азартом.

А сам подумал: «Кажется, мне только что дали шанс?»

И снова почувствовал себя бессмертным.

И бесстрашным.


End file.
